This invention relates to minimum tillage planters and particularly to a rotary tiller slot planter and method for using same.
In recent years minimum tillage planting has become a more popular system for planting crops. One problem of minimum tillage planting stems from the scattered debris on the surface of the soil. This debris includes stalks and remains of the crop planted from the previous year. This debris on the surface of the soil often becomes entangled in the planting and cultivating equipment, thereby rendering the equipment unworkable until disentangled. Also, the debris hinders the integrity of the seed bed, reduces the temperature and available nitrogen of the seed bed, and hinders the emergence of the plants from the seeds.
Another problem encountered with minimum tillage is the difficulty in obtaining a well prepared seed bed for the seeds. The ground must be tilled at least adjacent the places where the seeds are planted in order to obtain proper germination and growth of the seedlings. Also, the soil should be aerated adjacent the seed bed in order to insure proper germination of seeds and growth of the plants.
Another problem encountered with minimum tillage devices is the difficulty in obtaining a constant depth of the trench in which the seeds are planted. Variation in this depth will cause variation in the growth or success of the crop.
In addition to actually planting the seeds, additional operations must be performed on the seed bed. Fertilizer is usually added as well as herbicides and insecticides. It is desirable to make all of these applications at the time the seed is planted so as to minimize the number of times which the farmer must pass over the field.